elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Outfitting
Outfitting is a service available at certain stations that allows players to customize their ship's weapons, equipment, and cosmetics. When your ship is docked on the landing pad, select 'Enter Hangar' to move your ship inside the hangar for outfitting. Weapons can come in three orientations: Fixed, Gimbal, Turret. Each orientation has varying stats even though they are the same weapon type. Fixed weapons shoot directly at the player's center reticule, are not affected by chaff and generally will do more damage. Gimbal weapons can track targets, but doing so means they are affected by chaff. Turret weapons can track and attack any target that is in the weapon's line-of-sight, but are affected by chaff. Generally Turret weapons are expensive to purchase and have low damage. There are also missiles which come in two variants: Dumbfire and Seeker. Dumbfire missile racks have more ammo and can output more damage-per-second, but the missiles only shoot straight ahead. Seeker missile racks have less ammo and less damage-per-second, but the missiles will track their target and are unaffected by chaff. Generally most modules (not weapons) come in five variants per class and those variants are rated from E to A. "E" is the lowest rated variant, but also the cheapest. "D" rated modules typically have the lowest mass. "C" rated modules usually have the best price/performance ratio. "B" rated modules seem to have the highest mass, but also higher integrity. "A" is the highest rated variant, but is much more expensive than the other variants (sometimes costing millions of credits more). Some equipment (the combat oriented equipment primarily) only come in one class (the scanners) or one variant (the defensive utilities). Weapon Hardpoints There are currently four types of hardpoints: Small, Medium, Large, Huge. Each size of hardpoint denotes the maximum class of weapon that can be fitted to that hardpoint. For more information on what types of weapons are available and their stats please visit the Weapons page. Utility Mounts The number of Utility mounts varies per ship and only certain modules (listed below) can be placed in a ship's Utility Mounts. * AX Xeno Scanner * Chaff Launcher * Electronic Countermeasure * Frame Shift Wake Scanner * Heatsink Launcher * Kill Warrant Scanner * Manifest Scanner * Point Defence * Pulse Wave Analyser * Shield Booster * Shutdown Field Neutraliser Internal Compartments The Internal Compartments can fit a multitude of different equipment types, some mandatory and some optional. The amount and size of Internal Compartments varies per ship. Some compartments are restricted to only specific equipment, while others permit any equipment type. Internal Compartments are accessed via the Outfitting menu of Starport Services. Livery (Cosmetics) Cosmetics can be changed in the "Livery" section. Currently there are a variety of purchasable paint schemes, dashboard ornaments, external ship kits, and weapon colours in the official store. Decals are earned in-game. Stored Modules Any ship module can be removed and stored at the station for future use or swapping to another ship. Module storage is free and up to 120 modules may be stored (at all stations combined), including modules that have engineering upgrades. If a mandatory core module is removed for storage, it must be replaced with another module of that type. Stored modules can be transferred from one station to another. There is a transfer cost and time delay, which varies based on the distance between stations. Videos Elite_Dangerous_-_Asp_Explorer_-_Exploration_Build References Category:Guides